Una historia
by DIOS de la Nada
Summary: Era tu destino ser salvada, era tu destino ser redimida. Una lástima que todos serán devorados.


**Si es un** _ **Final**_

En la escuela secundaria de Canterlot High.

Podías apacerte todo un día entre la enorme población estudiantil preguntar por un alumno en específico y nadie sabría a quién te refieres o buscas. Incluso si lograbas encontrar el curso correcto y preguntar por quién buscan.

Muchos te dirían que Mat era un chico normal, un estudiante promedio que no sobresalía en nada que había desilusionado a más de alguno al no presentarse a alguna obra o llegar a tiempo para hacer un trabajo nada fuera de lo cotidiano de un chico de su edad, pero la verdad era mucho más turbia escondido detrás de su mirada muerta y de muy poco interés, se escondía un sirviente de los Señores del final.

Un estudiante normal una existencia ente miles.

Un lobo entre las ovejas.

A la espera de su momento a la espera de abrirle la puerta a su maestro _Sat-Malal._

Porque veras esto seres de poder terrible y maldad ilimitada llaman hogar a una realidad superior que no les permite salir de manera rápida al menos que tengan un invocador algo lo suficientemente pequeño que pueda pasar los barrotes de la realidad que los separa de otros planos.

 _-En el Océano Negro del sin fin ahogados ojos de múltiples colores esperan el final ahogado susurros olvidados esperan su momento entre millares el hambre aflora mundos rotos y malformados universos de pálidas estrellas para devorar. Hambre, hambre se oyen clamar-._

Desde que la brecha dimensional se abrió y fue arrojado por su maestro a esta realidad Mat había detestado este mundo. Desde el principio su color, su vibra lo llenaban de repugnancia y vergüenza ajena. Porque su maestro el glorioso y ponzoñoso Señor de las Fieras lo había enviado aquí a este lugar que era apenas un tentempié en su infinita gloria. El no lo sabía podía ser parte de su maestro la más pequeña de sus garras arrancadas de su infinito ser, pero aun así habían muchos secretos que escapaban a su vista y que su maestro guardo para sí, pero eso no mitigaba su odio.

Era el odio por estos seres que lo mantuvo cuerdo las semanas siguiente lentamente se infiltro entre la población corrompió a los gobernantes. El plan era claro cómo se había hecho antes destruye el destino arrincona al ser que hará los cambios y silencialos cuando la realidad colapse en sí el maestro atravesara y devorara el universo.

Considero lo mejor para el maestro y este universo no valía la intromisión del Gran señor. Pero si su maestro quería comer lo que en alimento local sería una galleta de arroz pues él era solo un simple peón de su poder, solo deseaba complacer.

Ese era su propósito.

Paso meses esperando a este sirviente del destino hasta que al final la encontró y ella era divertía olía extraña y se comportaba graciosa. Para los estándares de gran mar negro ella sería apenas el microbio más patético, pero aquí en este lugar de educación humana era un tiburón jugo con todos rompió corazones se hizo con poder y el miedo de las masas estudiantiles. Gracioso, muy gracioso me hacía preguntarme ¿porque le temían?

Días de diversión empezaron con la llegada de esta humana, aunque no era del todo humana pero era divertida, me encantaba como los atemorizaba. Su boca salivaba esperando atentamente el día en que ella cumpliría su papel esperando arrebatárselo ¡y devorarla! ¡Hundir el mundo en pandemonio! y luego en fin perpetuo.

-hey que miras idiota –ella grito mientras el chico se encogió de temor y se marchó junto con los otros.

El malestar de las masas olía delicioso lentamente en la escuela un aire de opresión apareció, obvio que las directoras no se percataron las tenía ocupadas en mil pensamiento en papeleo a mas no poder nada más verían lo que quería que vieran.

A pesar de mi fachada una estudiante sospecho pero nunca pudo probar nada, siempre andaba detrás de mí a escondidas entre las sombras dudando de mis decisiones, siempre preguntando por qué a mis acciones, probablemente fue mi paranoilla o instintos pero no pude evitar querer despedazarla pero sabía muy bien el pago que se me daría si fracasaba.

Así que espere hasta el día en que una corona salió de entre la estatua equina.

Todo lo que siguió después fue una fiesta literal y metafórica, el fin se acercaba las runas que talle por toda la escuela respondieron ante el momento indicado la voz caótica del maestro hablo traspasando la fina membrana que separaba este mundo de su infinita hambre.

La corona llegó rodando a mis pies y me agache recogiéndola sintiendo el final de mi misión.

Snips y Snails corrieron contra el chico que tomo lentamente y deliberadamente la corona entre su rápido moviente no se dieron cuenta de que Mat se apartó hacia un lado haciéndoles una zancadilla sus sombreros de copa rodaron por el suelo junto a sus dueños.

Mat sonrió cálidamente y se dirigió a donde estaba la estudiante y anterior princesa pony Twilight Sparkle habían un cierto silencio donde las presente se sintieron aturdida por la extraña aparición del estudiante. Entre sus pasos melódicos el estudiante con fuerza y delicadeza arranco de la corona la estrella purpura y arrojo a los pies de Sunset Shimmer una corona inofensiva sin la preciada piedra en forma de estrella Sunset solo la miro mientras caía al suelo completamente rendida sus ojos parecía brillar mientras se formaron las lágrimas.

-¡es inaudito tanto caos! -dijo de manera falsa intentando mostrarse herido se acercó a las presentes- tanto por tan poco, su majestad- extendió su mano mientras le presento la estrella flotando en su palma -su majestad tome lo que es suyo y regrese a su reino de fantasía rápido el tiempo apremia.- oculto detrás de su rostro suplicante una sonrisa afilada.

Realmente a él no le interesaba esta clase de energía realmente lo que le importaba era el cambio del destino entre más audaz más rápido llegaría el maestro más rápido pasaría el velo y todo terminaría no había un bien en su acción solo un propósito, hundir a la protagonista.

-¡Gracias!- dijo ella mientras extendía su mano para tomar el elemento tan cerca pero de la nada Applejack sospecho algo y detuvo a la princesa de tomar lo que era suyo.

-un momento amigo, ¿cómo sabes que ella era una princesa? ¿Cómo sabes algo así? -exclamo Applejack exigiendo una respuesta con su peculiar asentó campirano había algo extraño ella lo sabía simplemente había algo en este chico que la hacía desconfían.

Mat la miro y la ignoro acercó el elemento a Twilight - ¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo! el portal podrida cerrarse, rápido tomalo regresa a tu reino no tienes nada que hacer aquí…. ya es nuestro.

Las últimas palabras salieron como un gorgoteo como una voz entre miles como un ser sobrenatural.

Había una mirada extraña en el chico había algo que la hacía temer. Pero era su responsabilidad devolver el elemento de la magia a su lugar donde le correspondía estar. Acercó la mano ante el premio,un grito de rabia atravesó el espeso silencio, Sunset Shimmer se abalanzó sobre Mat que solo empujándola sin esfuerzo, lanzándola por varios metros a ras de suelo se movió como un trapo mientras giraba, su cuerpo se detuvo solo gracias a un árbol. Ellas lo miraron pasmadas.

Rainbow dash reacciono rápido dándole una patada de manera certera en el rostro solo para que ella gritara de dolor y callera al suelo -¡pero que mierda con su rostro! ¡Es demasiado duro!

-tomalo -acercó más la estrella pero esta vez la princesa solo alejo su mano. Mat se sorprendió por eso y grito furioso-¡Es tulló, tomalo regresa a tu realidad!.

El laso lo envolvió mientras el resto de chicas intentaron sin esfuerzo moverlo.

-¿!Que eres!? - pregunto Twilight asustada retrocedió mientras el rostro del chico se trasformaba en un mueca de ira.

-no, no, no me puedes hacer esto- exclamo avanzando en dirección de la princesa (estudiante) el resto de chicas jalo en dirección contraria sin conseguir detenerlo.-toma la estrella-su voz empezó a notar más ronca -ve a casa y siéntate con tusa amigos-un rugido animal escapo de su boca- ante el final de tu patética vida mortal-.

Su cuerpo se triso mientras la material negra callo por su cuerpo se deslizo como alquitrán un figura humanoide de enormes garras como un cuerpo licántropo apareció delante de ellos.

Sus manos estaban cubiertas por escamas que salían filosas de su cuerpo como un cuerpo Espín, aparentaba un cuerpo lobuno, con fauces enormes, cuatro pares de ojos que miraban fijamente con malevolencia, la bestia media más de tres metros y se apoyó en sus manos mientras más ojos se abrían era tan terrible mirarlo que Rainbow dash vómito y Fluttershy se desmallo, el resto de chicas tirito de miedo.

El monstruo bípedo cortó la soga sin esfuerzo con un sonido asqueroso un par de tentáculos salieron de su espalda y una serie de ojos salieron por su cuerpo mirando el alma de los pobres seres que estaban presentes un ojo en cada mano, uno en su pecho, cuatro en su rostro.

-¡miren lo que han hecho! – exclamo enojado. Que bajo cayó. Mat solo podía sentirse enfadado consigo mismo esto había escalado tan rápido que dejo que su ira lo controlara no su amo lo castigaría por ser tan precipitado. Su lengua salió precipitando su saliva que cayó al suelo derritiendo la acera.

De la rabia contenida y de un trago devoro el elemento de la magia y avanzo en la dirección opuesta a donde estaban las chicas en dirección a una inconsciente adolecente debajo de un árbol -¡yo no fallare no puedo fallar! ¡No tolero las fallas¡-con su enorme mano tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de Sunset.

Con un movimiento hundió el rostro de la adolescente en el concreto tan rápido y brutal que dejo al resto pasmadas.

-¡O dios mío!-grito Rarity aterrada.

-sí cerca pero no tan cerca -Mat se giró mientras levanto sus manos -toma la sangre de la injusta toma el destino roto y atraviesa el velo del Gran Mar -las estrellas se apagaron y las nubes se juntaron mientras giraban haciendo un vórtice en el cielo- _Sat-Malal_ Señor de las Fieras tu humilde hijo te implora venir desde el velo.- un trueno suco los cielos como si de un mensaje se tratara.

La propia realidad se estiro como una bolsa plástica siendo forzada a más no poder, desde el cielo se veía como algo en forma de mano empujaba arrastrando las nubes a la tierra.

Mat sintió un leve cosquilleo en su pierna como si algo intentara morderlo luego sintió pequeñas molestias en sus ojos y se giró para ver a las adolescentes tirarle piedras mitad asustadas mitad envalentonadas no se inmuto para nada no necesitaba hacer nada su maestro había llegado. Aun así la comida chatarra seguía siendo comida chatarra, se le iría directo a sus muslos.

Otra piedra golpeo su rostro dándole en uno sus ojos carmesí. ¡Y los insectos siguen siendo tan molestos!

Mat reconocido la sensación maligna de su señor sus propias escamas se movían y sus tentáculos se comprimían en su cuerpo -¡el más noble de los señores! ¡el más sabio de los infinitos! ¡el más justo de los hermanos!-.

La realidad se rasgó y una exención el señor de final apareció, la mano repleta de ojos bajo, puas y tentáculos se movían en antelación al banquete. La vida murió ante su presencia las estrellas se extinguieron y la misma muerte fue devorada.

Todo se marchito en una dicotomía de gritos y lamentos el destino se rompió el universo se perdió, el final llego.

La tierra se puso gris mientras el mundo perdió su color pedazos de tierra salieron hacia los cielos un aullido de emoción se escuchó mientras la misma realidad era devorada la materia y el alma todo para saciar el hambre de su maestro.

Los Dioses ahogados en el mar negro donde toda luz fue devorada. Susurran en voces de miles- castigar y reprenden sirvientes no deben fallar esta realidad será de nosotros del primero en llegar se lo gana todo-.

Después de todo en un universo fallido….solo puede esperarle el final.


End file.
